Desiegent
by The Killer Skelly
Summary: Tobias May found a new girl. Cause he needs to forget Tris even though he doesn't want to. While Annie has been wanting this for a long time
1. Tobias

**Divergent? Yup, I'm trying Divergent. Hope this goes well...**

* * *

Tobias POV

As I hear the guards yell a floor below me, I skid to a hault. There's a girl laying there. In the middle of the hallway. The lights flicker on and off. Her dark purple shirt is soaked in blood. A gun lays a few feet from her. I walk towards her, I see that she's alive. I crouch next to her.

"I need help." She says. I can see that she's in pain.

"What's your name?" I ask her. On the back of her neck, I see a hint of Dauntless tattoos. How come I've never seen her before?

"Annie, Annie DuPrain." She says quietly as if someone is listening.

"WellAnnie, do you think you can run?" She nods I help her up so that she can stand. There's a large cut on her left cheek. But in the faint light I see that her eyes are jet black. Just like her hair. I lean to get the gun. She stiffens.

"Don't worry I'm not gunna shoot you." She laughs a little. I walk towards the edge of the hall to look out the window. I don't see any guards outside. Weird. Annie reminds me so much of Tris. Annie is strong and brave.

"Think you can jump?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah, I like suicidal things." Her voice is higher. But lower than Tris's. As I jump onto the edge of the seal. I see that she's ready. I jump first. As I hit the ground I do a summer salut. Then I turn back and look up towards the window.

"I'll catch you." I say loud enough for her to hear. I'm finally outside the Erudite headquaters. It's been a few years since Tris has died. As Annie jumps, her hair comes down above her. She lands in my arms. I see that her eyes are closed shut.

"It's ok, I got you." I say. I set her down and walk towards the gate. No guards have come out yet. Her voice is a faint whisper.

"You haven't told me your name." She says.

"Tobias." I say as I put forth my hand to shake. She shakes it.

"Yeah, I've herd a lot about you."

"You have like what?" I ask.

"Like, you and Tris. How Tris died. How your so handsome. Most of the older girls say that." She smiles.

"I've herd somewhat about you." I say.

"Hmmm. Really? Like what?" She asks.

"How your pretty popular. That you like starting fights."

"Yeah, people piss me off sometimes."

We reach the gate of the Erudite faction. She looks behind and all around her. Checking to see if anyone's watching.

"I'll go first." Annie says as she backs up. She runs and jumps onto the fence.

"Wow." I say. I do the same.

* * *

**Ehh? How was it?**


	2. Annie

**Chapter 2 is here?**

* * *

Annie POV

Tobias is quiet most of the way back. Until I slip and fall. It's icy cause of this nasty cold weather.

"You ok?!" He asks quickly. I took his hand and I stood. My hands were extended at my sides. Tobias took my hand and leaded me off the icy patch.

"Your hand is scrapped." He says. I look down, sure enough my hand was bleeding. He pulled a piece of thread out of his backpack. As he wrapped it around my hand I look into his eyes. They sparkled. I wanted to kiss him. So badly. But then I did. His lips felt warm. He was in full shock mood. But he kissed me back. I pulled away.

"I'm sorry." I say. I felt guilt.

"It's ok. I actually wanted to as well." He said.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess I did." He said looking down.

"You just remind of Tris. I know it sounds horrible but I don't know." Tobias looks lonely.

"Let's just keep going." I say. I keep walking. I see the light of the Dauntless buildings.

"State your name and show your badges!" A guards yells.

"Addie DuPrain." I flip out my badge.

"Tobias.. Bretriy." He flips out his badge.

"Go on in." I want to be with Tobias, but I can't any more.

"Annie?!" It was Zeke's voice. He came up and hugged me.

"I was so scared. Oh no your cheek." He touches the cut.

"I'm ok." I say. His lips softly touch mine. Tobias looks away.

"Wow." I say. I've forgotten how well he kissed. It was remember. I loved him.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to do that since you left." Zeke says.

"How long have you been gone?" Tobias asked.

"A month at least. I broke Into Erudite To steal stuff but got caught. That's why you found me the way I was. They though I was dead." I say fighting back the tears.

"Oh. No wander why I only herd of you." Tobias says.

"Well thanks for saving me Tobias." My fingers link with Zekes, and I walk away.


End file.
